Lazy Sunday
by Athena mou
Summary: Myka wakes up to find Helena sleeping in her bed. She decides to treat the sleeping woman to breakfast in bed. While enjoying each others' company over some delicious treats, the two finally admit some things which change their relationship forever.


**Title: **Lazy Sunday

**Author: **Athena

**Fandom**: Warehouse 13

**Pairing**: Myka Bering/Helena G. Wells

**Rating**: NC-17

**Word Count:** 3,863

**Spoilers**: Season 2 of Warehouse 13. Set before Buried, but after Vendetta.

**Summary**: Myka wakes up to find Helena sleeping in her bed. Deciding to treat the sleeping woman to breakfast in bed, she sneaks out of the room only to return with some delicious treats. While enjoying each others' company the two finally admit some things which change their relationship forever.  
><strong>NOTE<strong>: this story was part of the 2011 FemSlash Advent Calendar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Lazy Sunday**

Myka slowly rolled over and stretched. The sun was coming through the blinds warming her face. She smiled and snuggled deeper under the covers. Today had all the signs of a great day ahead. As she stretched out her long legs, her foot made contact with a soft leg. She froze. Slowly rolling over she looked at her bed mate. HG Wells was fast asleep next to her. The normally commanding woman looked so relaxed and utterly beautiful in sleep. A little smile played on her lips and her dark hair fell in soft waves over her shoulders. Her _bare_ shoulders. Myka's eyebrows shot up. She quickly did a pat down. Yep, she was still in her t-shirt. Myka slipped out of bed and put on a pair of yoga pants. She silently tip toed across the room. Not an easy thing to do in slippers. She closed the door behind her with a soft click.

"Hey Myka," Pete called out.

"Shhh," she hushed him. "People are still sleeping."

"Okay," he held up his hands in a defensive mode. "No reason to get all in my face before breakfast."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"I was looking for HG. She's not in her room. Have you seen her?" Pete asked.

Myka stopped. Arms folded she looked up at him. "She's in my room," she said softly.

"She's in your… whoa, Myka!" He exclaimed wild-eyed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Pete. We were talking last night and fell asleep on my bed. That's all." She looked away, afraid to set off one of his "vibes" if she looked him in the eyes. She started when she felt his fingers under her chin, gently turning her head, making her look at him.

"Oh, Myka," he said softly. "I had no idea."

"Well neither did I," she mumbled.

"You like her a lot. Like _really_ like her," he thought out loud. Myka nodded sadly. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Well if the way she looks at you is any indication, I'd say that she feels the same way."

"The way she looks at me?" Myka said confused.

"You know Myka, for someone so smart, you have lousy perception when it comes to yourself," he said smugly. "Ouch!" he exclaimed as she punched his arm.

She turned around without a word, and headed for the stairs. He followed her downstairs, staying a few steps behind her as he was singing.

"Myka and HG sitting in a tree…"

"Pete!" Myka hissed and raised her fist. "I'll hurt you."

He stopped midsentence. "Okay, not into pain and I know how strong you are. Even though you eat like a bird." He stepped away as her fist was raised in his direction again.

The kitchen smelled like heaven. Leena had been baking and the counter was covered with cooling racks holding muffins, scones and croissants. Pete reached for a scone and Leena slapped his fingers. "No."

"But Leena," Pete whined. "They smell so good."

"They're too hot." She gave him a look, arms folded. "The previous batch is on the table."

He smiled again and sat down, grabbing the baked goods basket on his way.

"Leena, do you mind if I bring some breakfast to Helena? She's still sleeping."

Leena smiled. She noticed the change in Myka's aura as she mentioned their new guest. "Not at all." She reached up on a shelf and grabbed a box of tea. "I have just the thing that will bring a smile to our British friend's face."

Myka was curious. "What would that be?"

"PG Tips."

Myka frowned.

"PG what now?" Pete asked, mouth full of blueberry scone.

"Tea," Leena explained. "Excellent, strong British tea. Trust me, she'll love it."

Myka nodded and grabbed some plates for the tray. Together they filled it with all sorts of wonderful delicious things. Pete watched them while munching. He almost said something, but closed his mouth again when he saw Myka shooting daggers his way. Nope, not going there today, he thought.

Leena pulled the steamed milk off the burner and poured some into Myka's coffee. She frothed the rest and spooned a dollop on top. Fishing out the tea ball from the small tea pot she put the lid back and smiled at Myka.

"All set. Enjoy."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Myka carefully balanced the heavy tray as she closed the door behind her. HG was still asleep. She put the tray down on the dresser and walked over to the sleeping woman. She sat down on the bed and gently stroked her hair. The touch startled HG and she sat up in bed and grabbed Myka's arm in a vice like grip in the process. Myka yelped. Her cry shook HG out of her fuzzy state and she let go of Myka's arm.

"God Myka. I'm so sorry. You startled me," she said apologetically.

Myka smiled. "That's okay. I should've realized."

HG sniffed the air. "What's that smell? It smells absolutely heavenly."

"Breakfast," Myka said with a smile. She quickly brought the tray over and carefully placed it in the middle of the bed.

"Oh Myka, you do know how to spoil a girl," HG said with a grin. She reached for the tea pot and poured herself a cup. Myka watched as she added milk and a little sugar. "This tea is wonderful," she said surprised. "It's the best cup of tea I've had in a very, very long time."

Myka grinned. "Leena was right."

HG sat up. She tucked the sheet under her arms to cover her chest. Myka blushed when she realized that HG was in fact naked, and that she had slept next to her like that. HG gently touched her hand.

"Does this bother you?" she asked softly.

Myka cleared her throat. "No, not at all. Why would you think that?"

HG raised an eyebrow. "You seem a little flustered."

"Well, I just carried this heavy tray upstairs," Myka said steering the conversation away from HG's nakedness.

HG smiled, and let it rest. She reached for a croissant. She broke off a piece and put some butter and strawberry jam on it. Her eyes closed as she bit into it.

"Oh my goodness," she mumbled.

Myka watched as Helena's tongue darted out to scoop up a little pastry flake that had stuck to her full bottom lip. She took a deep breath and looked away. She froze when HG pulled at her arm.

"Wha.." she started to ask when a piece of pastry was pushed into her mouth. Her tongue accidentally licking HG's finger in the process. HG smiled at her and with a chuckle she reached for her tea. She watched Myka chew and finally swallow the pastry.

"Delicious," she said softly.

Myka, not sure if HG was referring to the pastry or something else, only nodded.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They chatted and laughed as they finished their breakfast. HG put her head in Myka's lap and sighed contentedly.

"This is the best wakeup call I've ever had," she mumbled. She reached up and caressed Myka's cheek. "Thank you for making me feel special. It has been a very long time since someone did something this nice for me," she said and smiled.

Myka smiled down at her and brushed a lock of hair away from HG's face. "You're welcome," she said softly.

She giggled when HG turned her head and kissed her hand. She bit her lip and traced HG's beautiful eyebrow. Their eyes met and she saw a fire burning in HG's. Her hand fell down to rest on HG's stomach.

"Myka," HG whispered. "Please look at me."

She stubbornly looked down, afraid of what HG would see in her eyes. She felt HG move to sit up and the sheet fell to her waist. Myka suddenly found herself face to face with HG's breasts. Her head snapped up and before she knew it, HG's lips were pressed firmly against hers. HG wrapped her arms around Myka's neck and pulled her in closer. Myka put her hands on HG's slim waist as she returned the kiss. She whimpered when she felt the tip of HG's tongue on her lips. Myka eagerly let her in and then there was the incredible sensation of their tongues touching. When HG pushed her down on the bed, she happily complied. A moment later HG yelped and there was a rattle of china and silverware. HG had kicked the tray. They both sat up and looked at each other, the mood temporarily broken. Myka noticed that HG was in fact not completely naked, she had on a pair of very skimpy panties. HG was rubbing her toe and Myka realized that she might have hurt herself.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"I am. I just hit my toe on the bloody tray," she muttered and shot the tray a dirty look. Myka chuckled.

"Let me move it," she said and slipped out of bed. She placed the tray on her dresser again and returned to the bed. She sat down facing HG. She took a lock of HG's hair and twirled it around her finger. "You're so beautiful," she whispered.

HG looked up and smiled at her. "You really think so?"

Myka nodded. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

HG giggled and hugged her. She kissed her and then lay down with her head in Myka's lap again. She reminded Myka of a playful kitten. She caressed HG's side and gently cupped her breast. She watched as HG's eyes fluttered shut as she rubbed her thumb over her pink nipple. Myka's fingers trailed upwards, over delicate collarbones, tracing HG's distinct jaw line and the edge of her ear. She ran her knuckles over HG's cheek, causing a giggle when she traced HG's lips with a soft fingertip. When Myka's hand finally stopped its journey and returned to rest on HG's stomach, HG opened her eyes again.

"You make me feel beautiful," she whispered.

She sat up and wrapped her right arm around Myka's neck bringing her down for a kiss. Over and over their lips met and their tongues danced. Myka could feel the blood soar through her veins and she started to tremble. Finally HG pulled away and rested her head on Myka's shoulder.

"Helena," Myka said a little tentatively. "What does this mean to you?"

HG looked at her, her dark eyes burning into Myka. "Do you mean, do I find you attractive? I do," she said and brushed her lips against Myka's.

"It's more than that," Myka said softly. "Is this just something fun and light for you, or do you want more?"

HG gently caressed her cheek. "You are far too important to me Myka Bering for a casual heated meeting of the flesh," she said seriously.

Myka chuckled. "It does sound pretty appealing though, especially when you put it that way." She yelped when HG grabbed her. She kissed HG's smiling mouth and pushed her down on the bed again. They rolled around a bit until HG came out on top, her dark hair framing her face as she looked down at Myka.

"Is it appropriate to do this?" she asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Myka said confused.

"Can I make love to you at the first encounter, without courting you first? Or would that be in very bad taste?" she said and smiled.

Myka chuckled. "Oh that. Well, a girl is not supposed to give in and go beyond first base on the first date," she teased. HG's confused expression told her that she had not quite understood her answer. "No Helena, it's not proper, but frankly I don't care."

"Oh thank goodness for that," HG said cheerfully and kissed her. "I was afraid that you were going to make me wait."

Myka chuckled and shook her head. She wrapped her arms around HG and held her close. "Imagine that they had to store you for a hundred years for me," she teased her.

"Oh, so you think that I was stuck in a bronze dress for that long so I could make love to you on a Sunday morning in 2010?" she drawled.

"Absolutely!" Myka said and laughed. "What other reason could they possibly have had for bronzing you that long?"

HG chuckled. "You are a very bad girl, Myka Bering, and I love it," she said and kissed her.

Myka grabbed HG's buttocks and pushed hard against her. She felt HG's legs separate around her thigh and she moved against her. Myka could feel the heat from HG and rubbed her buttocks. HG squirmed under her hands. Then suddenly she sat up, straddling Myka's leg. She slipped her hand under Myka's t-shirt and caressed her stomach. "This needs to come off, now," she demanded.

Myka smirked at her and then yelped when HG tickled her. "Okay, okay," she said and laughed.

She sat up and quickly pulled the shirt over her head. She'd barely hit the bed again before HG's lips were on her breasts, licking, nibbling, planting burning kisses on Myka's sensitive flesh, and finally taking a rosy nipple in her mouth. Myka arched up into the sweet sensation.

"Oh god that feels so good," she whispered. Her hands returned to HG's butt and she caressed her while pushing against her center. She felt HG starting to rock against her leg. She sighed as her lips moved to the other nipple. "So good."

HG's lips were everywhere. Her hands caressed Myka's sides, her thighs, her breasts. Myka put her hands in HG's silky hair guiding her where she needed her lips. She protested when she felt HG move away from her. She looked up at her and realized that HG was removing her panties. She quickly slipped her own off and flung them on the floor. She looked at HG for a moment as she kneeled next to her. She was exquisite. Myka caressed HG's hip and ran her fingers over the patch of dark curls that covered HG's sex. She had more hair than Myka was used to, and she smiled at its beauty. It was as dark as HG's eyes.

"You're perfect," she whispered.

Myka looked up at HG when she felt a soft hand on her thigh. She pulled at HG's hand and made her lie down next to her. HG's hand roamed over her body only to settle on Myka's pubic hair. HG ran her fingers over it and pulled a little. She seemed fascinated by it. Myka chuckled.

"Something wrong?" she teased.

HG shook her head. "I'm just surprised at how little hair you have," she said.

Myka took her hand and kissed it. "It's because I trimmed it," she explained.

HG's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I don't like a lot of hair. It's itchy and hot. I trim it and shave the rest," she explained.

HG's eyes got big. "Shave?" she said as if she had heard wrong.

Myka nodded and smiled at her. "Many women do."

HG pondered it for a moment. "Is that what you prefer on your lover too?" she asked softly.

Myka pulled her too her. "Only if you do. You're perfect the way you are Helena," she said and kissed her. "You might want to try it sometime just to experience it. I think it intensifies the feeling, and there's no interference."

HG smiled. "I think I would be too scared to put a blade down there," she said softly.

"There are other, less dangerous options these days," Myka said with a smile. She leaned closer to Helena and nuzzled her cheek. "Maybe I can help you." Myka whispered in her ear and sucked on her earlobe.

"Oh God," HG whispered.

"Hm?" Myka mumbled. "Would you like that?"

"What?"HG asked confused.

"Would you like me to trim your pubes?"

"Oh that. Sure, why not," she said and smiled.

Myka ran her fingers through HG's soft folds delighting in the sighs and soft moans she could draw out of HG. She was so wet. Myka brushed her fingertips very gently over the sensitive areas, and dipped into her for a brief moment. She felt HG push up to meet her, but she pulled her hand away. Myka looked at her and smiled.

"What do you want Helena?" she asked.

HG smiled at her. "You. I want you," she whispered.

Myka chuckled. "Okay, you've got me, then what? What do you like? How do you like to be touched? You've waited a hundred years for this. I want to make it special for you."

"Oh darling, you are what makes it special," she said and kissed her.

Myka smiled and held her close. "Thank you."

HG looked at her for a moment. "I really want your mouth on me, but I think that I need your arms around me more," she whispered. "I need to hold you to know that you're real," she admitted softly.

Myka pulled her against her. "It's okay honey, I've got you," she said and kissed HG's cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She kissed HG's soft mouth and pushed her tongue between her lips as she entered her with two fingers. HG groaned and pushed against Myka's hand. She rubbed her thumb over the clit and felt HG tremble. Myka tightened her hold on HG and kissed her way to her ear.

"You're so soft baby," she whispered. HG whimpered and held on to her hand. "Does it feel good?" she asked and nibbled on her slender neck.

"Yes," HG whispered. It almost sounded like a sob. She turned her head and Myka kissed her again.

She felt HG push up harder against her hand and she changed her angle so she was rubbing her clit with the heal of her hand while sliding in and out of her. HG was shaking with need. Myka turned her a little to get a better angle and increased her efforts. HG tore her lips away from Myka's mouth and cried out, her body tensing in pre-release. Myka quickly took her nipple in her mouth and sucked hard. She felt HG's hand in her hair keeping her there. Moments later HG yelled loudly as she came.

Myka stayed with her for long seconds as the glorious sensation rippled through HG. Finally she collapsed in Myka's arms. Myka slipped her hand out of its snug nest and HG shivered again. She wrapped her arms around HG and held her tightly. Myka kissed HG's eyes and her cheek, waiting for her to calm down. Finally HG's dark eyes looked up at her.

"Are you okay baby?"

HG chuckled and kissed her. "Yes darling, I'm definitely okay. Thank you so much."

"The pleasure was all mine," she whispered.

HG chuckled. "I beg to differ. I can absolutely positively confirm that I enjoyed that."

Myka laughed out loud. "Yeah? Well you yelled my name loud enough for people on the other side of Univille to hear you," she teased.

HG sat up and stared at her. "I did?" she said.

Myka nodded.

"Oh dear," she said and her cheeks started to color.

Myka chuckled. "Are you blushing?"

HG lay down again and rested her head on Myka's shoulder. "I guess we're no secret then?" she whispered.

"Did you want it to be?" Myka asked softly.

"I guess not, though it is kind of appealing when it's just the two of us who know. The concept of having a secret that no one else knows about," she said and smiled impishly at Myka. "The thought of stealing kisses, hoping not to be discovered. Or a quick intimate caress with the threat of being caught. It's very thrilling, don't you think?" she said and grinned.

Myka chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, but unfortunately I think we're beyond that."

HG grinned. "On the upside, I can now kiss you whenever I want."

"Almost whenever you want," Myka corrected her.

HG frowned. "What do you mean? Don't I have a lover's right to kiss you?" she asked, confused and a little hurt.

"You do, you absolutely do," Myka assured her with a soft kiss. "But there are times when it's not a good idea. Like for example in front of Artie."

HG laughed. "All right," she agreed.

"Or at the post office, or in front of people we don't know. I just think it's kind of private," Myka said gently. "It's not that I don't want people to know, it's more that I don't want to share it with them, if you understand what I mean."

HG kissed her softly. "I do, and I'm honestly not very comfortable with public showing of affection," she confirmed.

Myka looked at Helena's smiling face, still not quite able to comprehend that this amazing woman was here with her, in her bed, in her arms, looking at her with more love and adoration than anyone had ever done before.

"How about I show you a little Victorian lovemaking in the twenty-first century, darling?" HG purred and curled her long fingers around Myka's soft breast.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Helena had made love to her with such intensity and care Myka had almost passed out from the experience. As free as she felt in her own expression of love, Myka had never experienced anything like making love to Helena. Every touch, every kiss, just fueled the fire to impossible heights. Myka had sobbed and whimpered before finally loudly crying out her release. Afterwards she had felt somewhat embarrassed about it, even though Helena had sported a smug look, obviously very proud of herself at giving Myka that much pleasure. Myka had never really been verbally expressive when it came to sex. Soft sighs, and moans of course, but yelling out her release, no, that was not something she usually did. That Helena had made her scream spoke volumes to her ability as a lover.

"Do you harbor regret?" Helena whispered against Myka's collar bone.

"What?" Myka squeaked. "No! Of course not. Why do you think that?"

HG shrugged. "You are very quiet, and seem somewhat, how shall I put it? Regretful."

Myka shook her head. "I'm sorry. If I regret anything it's being so loud. I've always found people who have loud sex to be kind of obnoxious. I'm usually pretty quiet," she mumbled embarrassed.

Helena chuckled. "My poor darling. I'm sure that Pete will torture you profusely about it, but rest assured that he is only jealous of your experience."

Myka made a face and then laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure he will."

Helena put her head on Myka's shoulder and sighed happily as she wrapped her body around Myka's. Very few of her past lovers had made her feel this intense need to be close to them after the passion had simmered. This feeling of safety and contentment felt like a warm glow of comfort to Helena and she basked in the moment.

THE END


End file.
